1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and more particularly to a mobile terminal that is capable of outputting voice data and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
Thanks to these improvements, the mobile terminal is capable of displaying screen information. However, a size limitation on the display units prevents an entire region of the screen information from being displayed on the display unit at one time. Accordingly, a user founds the convenience of scrolling through the screen information in order to regions other than one region of the screen information displayed on the display unit.